The Creature Office
' The Creature Office' is the 'replacement' for The Creature House, and is the current communal workplace of the Creatures. History Given that all residents (apart from James) left the house over the course of 2013, and that the house's lease was running out, it was decided that it wouldn't be necessary to continue renting the house. The alternative that was agreed upon was to rent an office instead; still providing a communal workspace for the creatures, except this time excluding bedrooms. It has been confirmed the office is in Denver, Colorado. The Secret Santa 8 Hour Stream was the last thing to be recorded in the house, after which everything was to be moved out. It was confirmed in Creature Talk 86 that they would have finished transitioning to the office by the start of 2014. On the 3rd of January 2014 a video was released, saying goodbye to the Creature House, and showing a short clip of Jordan in a corridor of the office. The following day the first volume of the Creature Office Tour was uploaded, showing the interior before anything was moved in. It was shown during Nova's first office stream announcement and stream that most of the office is furnished. It was also shown that Kootra and Dan's offices are next to each other. Layout The Office contains: *Break Room *Green Screen Room *Kitchen *Conference Room *8 Offices *Stream Room *Server Room (James' living quaters) Videos #Goodbye Random Creature House Moments #The Creatures Office Tour: VOL 1 #(ENDED) First Office Nova and Immortal Stream is LIVE #The Creatures Office Mini Tour! Trivia *Since moving to the office meant James would no longer have somewhere to live, it has become a running joke for the other creatures to ask him about what his new homeless life will be like. In the Office Tour video James is found to be living in the server room. *James confirmed he would be living with a roommate after moving house, but has not said who it is. During that episode of Creature Talk, he made obvious hints of it being Aleks. *It was revealed at the end of "Goodbye Random Creature House Moments" that they will do random Creature Office moments, similiar to what they did in the house. *One of the offices had a large damp stain in the corner. James said that was Aleks' office. *Fans started requesting the Creatures to buy a black couch similar to the widely known Backroom Casting Couch (A brown couch was shown in the office during Nova's first office stream. *Seamus said he has bought more equipment to make recordings in the office, so that he could get more done when at the office with nothing to do. *Dan recently said on an update video that the reason he and Kootra had large offices is because Dan will be sharing his office with editor they are planning on hiring and Kootra has a big office because he is technically the boss, but may share his later with an employee as well. Gallery officewindow.jpg|James in the Office. Jamesandjordan.png|James and Jordan in Jordan's office. Category:Location Category:Creature